Noche de chicas
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Momoi cita a Riko en un bar.


** Noche de chicas**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Encontrar a Momoi fue algo tan sencillo que Riko frunció un poco el ceño mientras caminó hacia ella.<p>

Era como si se hubiese esforzado por resaltar, pues su vestido era demasiado corto para la noche, su escote demasiado notorio y su cabello perfectamente alisado la hacía lucir como si acabase de salir de una peluquería.

Casi la hacía sentir incómoda de estar ahí vistiendo unos simples jeans, una chaqueta del mismo material y una camiseta, pero el recordarse que no estaban en una competencia, ni en bar particularmente lujoso logró que se olvidara de eso.

—¿Vienes de una cita? —preguntó cuando estuvo junto a la mesa en la que Momoi se encontraba, incapaz de evitar que sus palabras sonaran mordaces. Era un hecho que Momoi había exagerado con su atuendo y Riko no estaba dispuesta a fingir que no lo había notado.

—Oh, Riko-san —rió Momoi, sin parecer ofendida, y usó una de sus manos para señalarse a sí misma—, una noche de chicas también es una buena oportunidad para esto.

—Si lo que quieres es interrupciones. —Riko se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a ella luego de colgar su chaqueta en el espaldar de la silla.

—Ya verás que no. —Momoi sonrió con total confianza e hizo un gesto para llamar al mesero.

Momoi pidió un coctel y Riko la imitó, no queriendo quedarse atrás.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Riko tras eso. No saber aún la razón por la que Momoi la había citado allí hacía mella en su orgullo, pero fingir lo contrario y no buscar la respuesta era peor que aceptar que Momoi había logrado sorprenderla con la invitación y que hasta ahora ella no había descubierto el motivo.

—Ya verás.

Las bebidas llegaron antes de que Momoi dijese algo más y Riko aguardó, degustando su coctel con pequeños sorbos.

—Él —dijo Momoi de repente, señalando con disimulo a un hombre que estaba sentado a un par de mesas de distancia.

Aun sin entender qué era lo que Momoi quería, Riko examinó al hombre, joven a pesar del traje de paño que vestía, mucho más apropiado para un hombre de negocios. Que su ropa se viese de demasiada calidad como para tratarse de algo rentado solo hacía más notorio que no estaba entallado para él, pues sus hombros parecían desaparecer en la chaqueta, al igual que parte de sus brazos.

—Es obvio que ese traje no es de él —pronunció Riko, tapando su boca con su copa y continuando examinándolo de reojo.

—Está intentando verse mayor —asintió Momoi.

—¿Para estar aquí? —Riko estuvo segura de que estaba equivocada de inmediato e hizo una mueca irritada; que Momoi hubiese llegado primero y hubiese tenido la oportunidad de recolectar más información no era excusa para eso, ya que era evidente que aquel hombre no era tan joven como para necesitar tal ardid.

—Para impresionar a su cita —afirmó Momoi, sin restregarle en la cara su error.

Que justo en ese instante el hombre levantase un poco la manga de su chaqueta para examinar su reloj completó el rompecabezas, por lo que Riko volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Momoi.

—Pero ella no va a llegar —anunció con total seguridad. Momoi la miró y sin decir nada más compartieron una sonrisa.

Tras dos cócteles, cuatro personas analizadas y ninguna interrupción en la constante conversación entre ellas sobre las personas en el bar, Riko podía decir con certeza que estaba totalmente a gusto y también que sabía qué estaban haciendo.

—Una noche de chicas —pronunció antes de que Momoi eligiera un nuevo blanco para estudiar. Y ella había sido la elegida por lo mucho que tenían en común, aun cuando siempre se habían enfrentado en lugar de unir fuerzas como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

—¿Pensaste que te mentía? —La sonrisa triste de Momoi no era suficiente para hacerla sentir culpable, por lo que Riko se encogió de hombros al tiempo que finalizó su bebida.

—No sueles hacer nada sin razón.

—No. —La sonrisa de Momoi se tornó brillante al tiempo que tomó entre sus dedos la cereza de su más reciente coctel—. Me conoces bien, Riko-san.

Que Momoi luciese lista para demostrar su _habilidad especial_ con el tallo de esa cereza la hizo poner sus ojos en blanco, mas no impidió que también sonriese.

—Tenemos que repetirlo —dijo Riko y minutos después, cuando caminaron apoyadas la una en la otra, riendo a carajadas mientras hablaban sobre aquel mesero que había enviado dos bebidas al suelo aunque no era torpe, sino que estaba distraído con una de las clientes quien obviamente correspondía su atención pero no se animaba a indicarle que se acercara, Riko lo reafirmó.

Aun si tenía que darle crédito a Momoi por notarlo antes que ella, no pensaba negar que hacían un gran equipo y el que el motivo no fuese una victoria, sino pasar un buen rato, no dañaba eso.


End file.
